


Memoir of the moon

by Lycansoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycansoul/pseuds/Lycansoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short idea of how I believe their first night together would unfold, I'm working on turning this into a full fic eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoir of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> No editing,m any mistakes are my own.

It wasn't suppose to go down like this. He was suppose to keep walking, right on out that door. Not turn around and stare at me. Longingly into my eyes, his steely cold glare digging into me as if searching for my very soul.  
     He wasn't suppose to walk over like he did. Slowly, mouthing something, trying to talk but everything was so low it was inaudible.  
     I wasn't suppose to let him touch me, let his hand barely grace my skin. The air between us, his fingers grazing my beard making their way to my lips, seemed to be charge so strongly I swear I felt a tingle and heard the air crackle.  
     I never meant to let him kiss me. Hell he wasn't even straight, but the day came and I finally said how I truely felt & in doing so I caused a wall to be built between us in seconds that rivaled the destruction of Troy if watched in reverse. Keeping us apart but being built with such force that everything on both sides were hurt.  
     But as with everything done in a hurry, a defect was found and he let slip his control. Which is how we ended up were we are now. Myself pinned to the wall, his hands searching along my sides, my own bracing into his back, holding myself tight from the malestrom that is this wind we found ourselves thrown if not leaping into.  
     If I could say he took our shirts off gently, I'd be lying. A hunger seemed to lay behind his eyes. Focused on getting every layer but skin off. He clawed into me, ripping the fabric and exposing both our chests.  
     The contact was intoxicating. The heat seemed to multiply, drawing us in, for a second my thoughts were afraid. I knew if we didn't stop here then we'd burn up, a blaze of glory it may be, but a blaze still burns all the same. Hopefully in the end should we burn too long our ashes will intermingle in the wind, till they rest amongst the soil, giving life to a great tree. So for centuries a testament to this feeling, this pure emotion being called forth by us doing this.  
     Defying our feelings, the lump rising in our throats beckoning us to let go and walk away but the heat in our souls yearning for more.  
     He lifts me up, my legs go around his waist. He moves backwards slowly, turning to walk towards the bedroom. I move my nose slightly behind his jaw, inhaling his scent. The rich earthy smell that wafted upwards thrilled me. Jolting straight to my groin, causing it to course harder then before if that was possible.  
     He lays me down onto my back, crawling forward over me. He grins slowly letting his teeth show. Glinting with a hint of lust as he leans down, barely licks my neck before biting down. Hard enough for me to arch my back.  
     He begins to switch back and forth between biting my neck and sucking a dark bruise to the surface of my skin. I dig my claws into his back, a slight moan escapes his mouth for a second so he bites harder and my own voices drowns his out.  
     Hands begin to fumble below the belt, undoing buttons & pushing his down some. He steps back and slowly takes his own off, teasing me as I watch, he turns around and slowly pulls his briefs off. He walks towards the wall, his backside barely moves, its glorious image burned into my retina's then uploaded to my brain for future use.  
     He turns the light switch on the wall off, darkness envelopes the room. My other senses kick on now that sight was no longer an option. I hear the thump as his feet hit the floor at a slight run. The smell of lust hits my nose as he displaces the air infront of him, pushing it infront of himself.  
     I roll over, moving my way off the bed. The chase had begun, if only limited room it was still all that was needed. I hear him hit the bed, grunting as he realizes I moved spots. I laugh slightly, trying to not give away my position but not working too well at doing so.  
     I turn slightly to my left, going to spring off when i feel two strong hands grip my waist. I hear a growl behind my right ear and a hot breath upon my neck, I lean forward slightly as if too fall and i feel his grip tighten.  
     Thankfully my pants were a size two big and with enough momentum out I came. A chuckle built up and escaped my lips. He growled louder, then a crash came to my left as the pants I had on hit the wall.  
     I took off, knowing full well that I'd never outrun him in a straight race. I made my way to the wall, waiting as he paced slowly, searching with his hands. Us running around the room practically naked flooding it with too many scents to track down up close unless we were touching.  
     He grunted once more and I knew that if I didn't move soon he'd tear this room apart and probably half the earth to find me. I raised my hand, slowly gripping the door to the balcony, finding the knob it turned. I paused, my ears catching the oh so familiar sound of him inhaling.  
     God how many times had I watched him do that and not truely understand what that meant. What he had been doing every time. Did he know every time I got turned on? Could he smell the fun I had by myself the morning before I got out of bed?  
     Pushing those thoughts to the side I realized if i don't move now I'll be pinned again. I open the door and take off, the moonlight shining down on me. I move my feet and make my way towards the edge of the balcony.  
     Turning behind me I see him coming, a half cocked smile upon his face. He cracks his knuckles and steps through the door. A small part of me wants to cower down, turn my head and bare my throat for him. But I know thats not what he wants. I know he loves the chase just as much as I do.  
     SO I jump, barefoot and just in my briefs. I say screw it and dive over the side. I'd say it was graceful & smooth for all intents and purposes but lifes not like that, I fell and then I rolled and some how popped back up on my feet.  
     Decided it was a miracle I took off. Running towards the woods, I take a deep breath trying to even out my breathing, letting my heart rate reach a steady beat instead of the sporatic pace its been taking since this adventure started tonight. The calmer I can maintain my body the longer I can make this game of Chase last.   
     I make it to the tree line when I hear the thud from him hitting the ground. Damn, there goes my heart rate again. I slide up behind a tree and start taking a deep breath, in my nose, out my mouth. The breeze picks up and...oh crap....I'm upwind of him. I have maybe a minute until he catches my scent.   
     I rub my back against the tree behind me, then moving quickly over to the next one, followed by another I keep rubbing myself on them hoping to create a false trail, leading him away for a few minutes. While myself is going the opposite direction.  
     I make a loop and find myself next to a small stream funneling itself into a small lake. I take cover behind a small boulder, high enough for me to crouch down but not much more then that. The water from the edge of the stream running over my feet. Chills go over my back and down my legs. The hair on my body stands, I suck in a sharp breath, the cold wasn't expected.   
     I hear a howl come from beyond the boulder in the dark amidst the trees. I chance a peek above the boulder, scanning in every direction I can't see much. My mind makes shapes that swirl amongst the darkness. Large creatures from my nightmares appear, small creatures that could swallow me whole in a swarm seem to run along the edge of the trees. Fear seeps in slowly, I begin to wonder if this a was a good idea. Running off on my own, even if its for a game I begin to doubt my motivations.   
     I jump and let a sound similar to a squeal out that I will deny for the rest of my life and even afterwards that I ever made as warm hands come and wrap around me. A light nip on the back of my neck teases and causes me to back into the predator thats been after me since my clothes hit the floor. I smile slightly and run a hand along his neck. He growls deeply in his chest, my back vibrates from it.   
     His hands come around and cup my dick. He squeezes slightly while his other hand comes around to my backside and he grabs the waist band and yanks. Ripping my briefs off and now here we both stand, naked among the wood. I stumble forward slightly, turning around I swing a puch aiming for his arm and hitting high on his shoulder.  
     He holds up his arms defensively. Staring daggers into me with those eyes, so smoke like I swear they'd disappear if I blew directly into his face. The light how ever dim would leave them and I don't know if I could live with that. I swing again aiming for his stomach and he blocks it and cuffs me in the back of the head. I attempt to growl myself and it only grants me a smirk from him.   
     I fake a hit to his side and turn to bring my leg up and knock him a foot to my left. He stumbles then grabs my leg and pulls me close. I struggle to get free, only managing to do so by elbowing him in the jaw. I turn to look at him, he spits a dark substance I can only assume is blood then chuckles.   
     I look back at my surroundings, a lake behind me, him on the opposite side the only side with semi-dry land. Well as far as choices go, I've had better. I decide to take my chances and dive forward.   
     The waters like a sweet shock to my system. Breathing becomes labored temporarily as I break the surface. I turn to look and he's kneeling down, trying to decide to either leave me until I regain some sense of sanity and swim back to shore or follow me in among the dark water.   
     Either way, I begin to haul ass. Swimming as hard as I can away from him towards the opposite side of the lake. I hear a splash behind me. I know he's coming. He said he always would, no matter where I was, he'd find me if I needed him. Now here we are, after years of being friends and now turning it into something more. Something primal?  
     I hit the shallow end of the bank, I try to trudge my up to the shore. The plants growing in the water making it sluggish going. I make it right up to the water line, amidst pebbles of several shapes and sizes. Lying on my back I rest. Trying to catch my breath I clothes my eyes. The silver moonlight barely penetrating my eyelids.  
     Until it's gone and just darkness is there. I can feel water dripping down onto me, reminding me of the first rain storm when summer begins. I slowly open my eyes again and outlined in a subtle gray is him. The boy who took my heart all those years ago and now the man who came back with his own in hand, broken and battered but still here he is, giving it to me to protect or destroy.  
     I wonder for a second if this is how a "god" feels. The ability to destroy or protect at all times, the chance to crush something or someone so whole heartedly that only a shell of the former image remains. (See there I made a pun hahah)   
     Per the usual he pushes those minds from my thoughts, he lays down on top of me and grinds up. I can feel him knocking along my lower half. He leans and kisses my jaw, leaving little bite marks at the same time. One hand finds my dick, stroking to keep my occupied while'st the other snakes its way to my bottom.   
     He traces his tongue along my ear lobe, nibbling it, teasing me as he pushes a finger into my entrance. My legs instinctively come up, he scoots closer to where he's kneeling between my leg, pushing his finger into me, trading off between his thumb and forefinger. Moans escape from my throat, a raw gutteral sound.  
     Slowly he pulls me up onto his lap, kissing me. He uses his hands to knead my ass, using both hands, occasionaly slipping a digit inside of me. I use a hand to hold onto him and the other to wrap onto the head of his dick. Palming it he thrusts into my hand. We continue this for minutes, a pace building up. Our timing matching, beat for beat, thrust for thrust.  
     He growls slightly as I pull back, looking into his face once more. I smile and he pushes me back, knocking the wind out of me as I hit the ground. He grabs my waist and flips me over. I feel him slide up against me and he clamps down onto the back of my neck. I moan again, my lower half gyrating as if searching for something. I swear if a female feels like this in heat once in a while I was so glad I have a dick.  
     He bites harder, by this point i was sure he was breaking the skin on it. But by this point I didn't care. He could filet my skin and i'd of taken it with a wag of a tail and a bark. He growls as I squirm, a different one from all the others, a warning. So I stayed still, letting him move as he chose.  
     Slowly I felt the burn, him invading me. The rings of muscle trying to ward off entrance while my brain was doing it's best to relax and let him in. Give in and submit to him. That's what he wants, what he's always wanted, and it was always something I couldn't give until now. What changed, I don't know but something did.   
     I think I realized that I'm not submitting, because submitting means I'm lesser then him and he wouldn't have anyone of lesser standing as his mate. He chose me in the end and now I know why but it just took all these years to realize it.   
     He wants a equal partner, someone who can give as much as they can take. Someone who can do as he asks some days and other days meet him head on until he realizes he's an idiot and backs down.  
     So here I am, pushing back into him. He's still clamping down but I don't care. I need it, I want it & if there was ever anything that I ever truely yearned for it was this. This moment. This heat, This mating, This claming. All of it, it's mine, I earned it, he earned, it's our. Our story, our one perfect moment that can never be taken from us.   
     This was how we became one. A singularity. I'd give him everything if it meant he'd push in further.  
     So he does, pushing farther up, farther in, like a light growing bright. My legs spread farther apart as his hips meet my backside and he's in up to the hilt.   
     He stills, breathing through his nose, holding his place in my body. He lets go of where he clamped down and beckons for me to turn my face. Kissing me ever so softly, he moves his hands to my hips, gripping slightly, he draws himself out slowly, right up to the tip of the head  and thats when I lost it.   
     Thats the moment I gave in, I was his, he was mine, because at that moment he slammed into me. Giving me everything he had, the only noise in the area was his skin slapping against mine. Well that and my noises, noises that per the usual I will deny forever.  
     His hands clawing into my hips, his hips thrusting into me at a pace that taps that sweet spot inside me. I knew come tomorrow if I could walk, it would be hell and the bruises that would follow would make every activity known to man hurt.  
     He lays on top of me again, letting all his weigh sag as he pummels my ass into the ground, my dick sliding all in the mud so he wraps his hand around my dick, moving it opposite the thrust his dick is making, causing every nerve to burn with a unholy fire.   
     I couldn't take it anymore and pulled myself off of him. Turning back around I lay on my back, motioning for him to come to me, wrapping my legs around his waist he pulls me up and slides back into me, where he belongs, where he always belonged. Home, his home, the only spot in this world we could both occupy in a blissful state.   
     I ravage his mouth as he slams upward into me. I cry out as he breaks the kiss and begins to make tenderized meat of my neck, digging my claws into his back he does the same to mine.  
     He starts slamming harder and lays me back down. His hand grips one shoulder and the other on my dick, he angles himself to hit me directly in that spot, causing my legs to tighten, my toes to curl and my voice to scream a song that only an angel turned whore could understand.  
     I let go, i simply let go. Giving into the bliss. Letting it take over and spill my spunk all over my chest and his hand. My ass tightens and thats when I heard it, the growl. The only growl I'll ever want to hear. The growl that I will always have to chase away anything that dares come creeping out of the dark.   
     It's loud and menacing, but caring and protective all the same. It slowly bleeds from a deep rumbling sound to a loud echoing howl as I feel a warmth spread inside me, filling me up to the brim of bursting. If this was paradise I'd never leave.   
     I take a few breaths then look up as he leans forward to kiss me. He nips my lower lip and tugs playfully. I try and push the idea of a very large puppy from my head but to no avail, I giggle. He cocks his head to the side and that's it. I lost it. His quizzical stare was all i needed to let go.  
     He always reminds me that that right there was why he fell in love with me. That night mainly. The fact that I ran, the fact I fought back and the fact that even after hours of running in the woods being stalked by a predator and fucked into oblivion I still had a sense of humor. I'll never tell him this but the night I fell in love with him, well it wasn't a night, it was a morning, I woke just at dawn and watched him sleep, if only for a half hour, but it was all I needed.  
     It was all I ever wanted. What happens now? Well I have no idea. I'm out of words. The only thing I have left is feelings, emotions, too many things that the english language fails to communicate. So I'll do my best, my very best to show you every day how I feel. To hold you, to be the only one you want beside you for all time. So until the day comes I'm told to leave, I'll protect him, He's my mate.


End file.
